Boundaries
by Zahira Raja
Summary: The Vongola as well as the whole of Italy had learned a concrete set of rules and boundaries to follow when it involved Sawada Tsunayoshi. Rule One; You don't attack before Vongola Decimo has had his coffee. Or things like this could happen, "You've got exactly five seconds to get the fuck out of my house before I set you ablaze and dance on the ashes." And that was him being nice.
1. Preface

Preface

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, Neo Primo, whatever the hell he was, had a fragile yet lengthy patience that sometimes erratically snapped at some certain issues. And once he discovered this fact after an unfortunate incident that involved Mukuro in a pink Tutu, he decided to set some ground rules for his Guardians. Hell, he'd actually been so infuriated he'd set the rules for the entirety of the Mafia. There were just some things the twenty one year old could _not_ take.

Reborn waking him up by bludgeoning him with a two ton hammer? Doable. Gokudera prostrating himself in public in often embarrassing locations under embarrassing situations? Doable. Kyoko, strutting into one of his meetings after a seven week absence, sexually frustrated, and making out with him in front of many of not all of the mafia bosses? Stressful and close to the edge but doable.

But somethings, he just could not take.

And the Mafia world was soon going to find out what Sawada Tsunayoshi looked like _ugly_ if they did not _step off _him and let the man breath! He could only hope that the mafia would head his list of rules and regulations instead of taking them as a chance to attack and infuriate him. Because, honestly?

Even _Hibari_feared him when his rules were broken. It was an ugly and often painful sight to see.

And he didn't think Italy could take it.


	2. Rule One

Chapter 1

_Dear Mafia famiglias,_

_I, Vongola Decimo, have seen it now necessary to send out a list of rules and regulations to every Mafia Famiglia in Italia to prevent further injury to your subordinates. These rules not only protect you, and the fragile peace I have managed to create, but also Italia and my health._

_Please, abide by these rules. If not I cannot assure of anyone's safety._

_Humbly, Vongola Decimo_

Rule One: No one attacks Vongola Decimo before he has had his coffee.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had very rare mornings of peace in his life. Usually his tutor turned Advisor, slammed a two to hammer apon his delicate temple. And while it no longer caused concussions it made for a rather nasty headache. And if it were not his Advisor, then it would be his guardians, demolishing his mansion, buildings, public property or god forbid _cities_, in one of their normal petty fights.

So it was no surprise that he savored and enjoyed every moment of peace he was given.

And as Tsunayoshi rolled out of bed and shuffled into his slippers, he relished in the peace, before heading downstairs to get a coffee.

* * *

The Vongola Guardians had only a moment to prepare themselves before their boss walked into the kitchen. All of them were present (sadly neither Hibari, nor Mukuro had had the time to escape for they had currently been engaged in a a fight with eachother) and all of them froze when their boss shuffled into the kitchen, each of them having varied conditioned responses.

Hibari immediately walked as far away from Mukuro as possible and did not let one comment about Herbivores slip from his lips.

Yamamoto's smile froze on his lips, as cautiousness bleed into his system. He set down his coffee, not even entertaining for a second he could keep it now that Tsuna was here.

Mukuro promptly moved closer to Chrome, who clamped an iron grip on his arm, and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. His trident disappeared and he _smiled_- not smirked, _smiled-_ jerkily, much like Yamamoto.

Lambo and Ryohei promptly shut up, neither daring to say a peep.

Hayato, the ever loyal storm, quickly hide the dynamite he had in his hands and smiled pleasantly, readying himself to greet his boss.

And Reborn, poor Reborn who just happened to be caught in the cross fire, shifted just the slightest bit so that Leon was now in his hand, in case his student decided to do one of those freaky, _attack faster than you can blink_, things. He tried his best to stifle every comment he had, and mentally rerouted his mind for the next twenty minutes so that the name 'Dame-Tsuna' didn't even cross his mind. The effort it would take to stop his student after he called him that name was to much and it was to early in the morning.

The Vongola Guardians tried their very best to never _ever_ see their boss before he had his coffee. Their boss sleep deprived _and _without his coffee, terrified them. Because frankly, when Tsuna was without his coffee it was like his Dangerous-stay-the-fuck-away-from-me switch flipped. Yeah, he was all nice and kind to the untrained eye, but one slip up and one of them would find themselves buried in the plaster of the wall. For example, loud noises were a no go. They startled, confused and angered him. Fighting was also not tolerated. He did not need to be shown violence. And insulting him or his family could have dire consequences.

"Good Morning, Tsuna." Hayato greeted him in a calm, soothing tone, nothing like his usual overzealous one, as he stared at his boss with warm eyes.

Tsuna smiled back, his tired eyes sparking just a bit in remembrance. "Good morning Hayato-kun." He then addressed the room. "Good morning everyone."

Like a spell was broken, everyone spoke, acting semi-like themselves.

Yamamoto laughed nervously. "Yo! Good Morning Tsuna!"

Chrome stuttered out a "Good Morning, Bossu!"

Lambo offered a quiet "Good Morning, Da-Tsuna-nii." Narrowly avoiding his usual Dame-Tsuna.

Ryohei smiled mildly. "Extremely Good morning, Otouto." He said pleasantly.

Reborn nodded to him.

Mukuro laughed his usually "Kufufu" hesitantly and avoided any "future vessel" comments. "Young Vongola."

And even _Hibari_ greeted the small animal. "Omnivore."

Tsuna smiled contently as he headed to the seat next to Yamamoto. Without even thinking about it he stole Yamamoto's coffee, and raised it to take a delicious sip.

The Vongola Guardians watched tensely, waiting for their boss to take that first sip so that they could relax. None dared to speak, and even Reborn didn't take his eyes off his student, espresso rapidly cooling on the countertop without a care.

And the worst part?

They were _so_ close.

**_BOOM!_**

_"Vongola Decimo!"_

Each Guardian plus Reborn visibly deflated in defeat, before quietly retreating out of the kitchen.

Hayato didn't even consider yelling the mafia scum that had dared to attack his boss. Yamamoto hadn't even touched his Shigure Souen Ryou. Lambo hadn't shrieked or cried when plaster hit him dead center in the chest, just went about his business. Ryohei hadn't uttered a single extreme. Hibari didn't threaten to bite anyone to death, Mukuro didn't laugh. Chrome did nothing and the worst? Reborn didn't even spare his ruined espresso that was now buried under plaster and wall, a single thought. Because they all knew joining in the fray would end up with a lot more injuries than they cared to have (Well, for Reborn it was more like depleted energy in the end).

This was going to be ugly. They watched from the wide doorway as Tsuna set down his coffee, a brief bitter smile momentarily taking over for his usual soft smile, before he tried once more to raise the coffee to his lips. He tried his hardest to ignore the mafia famiglia that had just exploded a massive hole into his kitchen wall. He tried his hardest not to let the ringing in his ears or the plaster that covered the counter top bother him. And he was oh so _close._ He had ignored everything around him; he _knew_ how he could be without his coffee, so he had tried to take at least a sip before dealing with the annoyance of the day. But then, he'd made the mistake of looking down.

The Vongola watched as their boss looked down into what was supposed to be a steaming hot, brown cup of coffee and _set it down._

They instantly knew that the mafia family that had broken rule number one would not survive. Tsuna hadn't even taken a sip, meaning he currently had neither consciousness nor regret. He would _destroy _them.

Tsuna turned to the mafia famiglia that exploded a hole in his wall –the Tempestas he remarked- with a bloodthirsty smile.

"There is plaster in my coffee." He said simply to them.

And then Tempestas made their second mistake. They _ignored_ his statement.

"Vongola Decimo! We have come for your head! We have information that implies that you are weak before your morning coffee! We shall take this change to elimina- _Hey! What are you doing?_" The Mafioso yelled.

Yamamoto in particular flinched. It was not, _at all,_ that Tsuna was weak before his morning coffee. He was not particularly slow or stupid before his morning coffee he was just a lot more… _bloodthirsty. _In fact, before his coffee was the only time he was ever bloodthirsty. Ever. He was normally a kind and gentle soul, even when the other rules were broken. But coffee, to Tsuna was his life blood.

Before his morning coffee, Tsuna could partake in more violence them a pissed off Hibari. Coupling that with Sadism that _far_ outclassed Reborn and you had yourself a cold blooded killer, a massacre waiting to happen.

Tsuna must have been feeling particularly generous this morning, Yamamoto remarked. Otherwise he would not have gone through the trouble of trying to make himself another coffee before he viciously beat to death the other Mafia Famiglia. Well, doesn't matter now, Yamamoto thought cheerfully, they're dead now!

Still, uncharacteristically, Tsuna ignored them, focusing on his task of handling the coffee maker as if it were a gift from God. He took a moment to choose which kind of coffee he wanted, before he reached a slender finger towards the button. And then-

_CRASH!_

"Oops," the Mafioso who had _thrown his coffee maker to the ground _sneered, "That's what you get for not focusing on us, the takers of your life, and more on your precious coffee."

It was at that sentence that the Vongola Guardians decided to retreat. What was about to happen was going to be ugly, violent, and plain nasty.

Tsunayoshi stared as the coffee leaked onto the lightly dusted marble of his floor. His thoughts were broken unable to comprehend what had just happened.

_My… Coffee… My precious coffee…. Gone._

"You," Tsuna said slowly, eyes focused on his coffee, "Ruined my coffee."

And then once more as if to confirm it he said it. "_You ruined my coffee."_

The Mafioso laughed. "Aw, is little Vongola Decimo going to cry? Huh?" the unnamed Mafioso taunted.

_SNAP._

Sawada Tsunayoshi's patience snapped. Instantly, he went into HDWM and turned his blazing eyes to the hundred something Mafioso. A dark, dangerous aura suddenly sprang from the young Mafia boss, encompassing the room and pressing down on the Mafioso in his house. His bangs shadowed his eyes and his right hand raised and clenched into a controlled fist. He tried once last time to keep the peace.

He uttered one, threatening, no, promising sentence.

_"You've got exactly five seconds to get the _fuck_ out of my house before I set you ablaze and dance on the ashes."_

_One._

The Mafioso who murdered his coffee laughed and turned his back on the Vongola Decimo, laughing to his friends, "This is going to be easy guys! I'll take care of this!"

_Two_

The Mafioso took a step towards him, still snickering.

_Three_

"Now, now," the Mafioso taunted, "Frozen if fear, huh, Vongola Decimo?"

_Four_

And then he made the ultimate mistake. He stepped forward, onto _Tsuna's coffee._

Tsuna snapped, a feral smile settling on his lips as he dashed forward.

* * *

Reborn winced at the piercing, bloodcurdling screams that echoed throughout the mansion and listened a bit to the pleading of the opposing Mafioso.

_"No! No! Please! Have mercy!"_

Next was his student's voice in the form of a dark chuckle.

_"Mercy? Mercy? I tried that. Now's not the time for mercy. Now's the time for carnage. Say hello to the Devil for me, kay?"_

Reborn repressed a sigh at the sheer bloodlust in that tone and flipping open his untraceable phone.

"Hello? It's Reborn. I need two hundred ambulances delivered to the Vongola mansion in an hour…. Does it look like I'm kidding?... He didn't have his coffee… Yeah, I know... Yeah I know we promised never again... Well what the fuck am I supposed to do when Mafiosa don't get the fucking hint..." he paused for a moment before snarling, "Just do it before I blow it up your ass!"

He hung up and called another number. "Holier than thou Psychiatric Hospital? Reborato. I need to reserve fifty two-" A scream pierced the air, followed by broken begging, "Make that fifty three rooms. Don't ask questions, just do."

He hung up. And then, mentally rallied himself to face his student.

_"OH GOD. WHAT IS THAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO M- NO! NO! STOP, PLEASE! HAVE MER-"_

….Maybe in an hour.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the screaming, and sounds of dark laughter had ceased, and Yamamoto chanced a look into the Kitchen. He knew he shouldn't, but he did anyway.

He opened the door... And sagged heavily against it. Repairs. repairs, cleaning, they were not going to be able to use the kitchen for a while

Blood painted the walls, and splashed against the marble floor, mixing into the plaster to create a sickening whitish-blood red color. Bodies were strewn across the floor, arms and legs, twisted and odd and painful-looking directions, broken. Cuts, burns and bruises decorated the many bodies that were bleeding out on the floor. He noticed that a couple of fingers were on the counter. Some Mafioso hung from the ceiling by their ties on the overhanging lights, tied by their feet but still very much alive. And in the middle of the chaos was Tsuna, calmly sitting on a chair, one hand wrapped around a coffee he was nursing, dangerously close to the chopped off fingers and a bloody knife. By his feet, Yamamoto noticed the Mafioso who had spilled and stepped on his coffee withering and twitching on the floor. And yet, Tsuna looked completely undisturbed. And Yamamoto didn't even stop to question where he had gotten the coffee from when the coffee maker was broken. Nope, he wasn't going there

He turned honey colored eyes to Yamamoto and smiled.

"Ah, Hello Yamamoto," he said pleasantly with a smile, and Yamamoto, noted with relief that it was regular Tsuna now, "Don't worry about them," he cast an unhappy eye on the still Mafioso before turning back to Yamamoto with a beaming smile. "They're all alive!"

…."As far as I know."

It was then that the mafia community learned to appreciate and worship rule one.

…Though that didn't stop them from breaking rule two.


End file.
